Rebirth
by The Sapphire Thief
Summary: Maybe it was crazy to apply. Apply for a job at Arkham? Yeah, real smart Tally. But maybe the insane are drawn to each other. I've never exactly been normal. After all, watching your parents die can do that to a girl. But good can come from the darkest of situations, so maybe this will turn out for the better. My name's Tally. I'm 16, and I work at Arkham Asylum.


_Miss Thalia_

Gotham City Orphanage

667 Rosewood Lane, Gotham.

Dear Miss Thalia,

Your letter containing your application for The Arkham Asylum's Assistant Program has been received and carefully reviewed. With your outstanding academic achievements and your teachers' recommendations, the board has decided to overlook the issue of your young age, and accept your application. Included in this letter are a few forms for you to fill out, your new work schedule, and a packet.

The packet contains detailed information about each of the patients here at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, including their tendencies, habits, and advised precautions about how to deal with each individual. We expect that you look over these notes carefully, and memorize the packet before you come in for your first day. Please have the forms filled out and sent back to us immediately, as we need to be sure that you have the appropriate paperwork in order for this position. 

_Until we decide what your strengths and weaknesses are, your job here will consist of three main parts: research, administration, and security. During your research hours, you will join Dr. Piper DeLayne in the laboratories, and learn how we study and diagnose our patients. I myself will join you for administration, and you will join Mr. Darren Baxter for security detail. You will not be required to stay here permanently, though room and board is an option. Please fill out and return the proper form with your preference._

It is our privilege to officially welcome you to the program, and we are looking forward to working with you in the near future.

- William Furse, Arkham Asylum Administrator 

Tally's hands shook with excitement as she reread the letter. She couldn't believe that Arkham had actually accepted her application, but here was the proof that she had gotten in. Happiness swept through her entire body, and she clutched the manila envelope to her chest, previous troubles forgotten.

A sharp wind whipped at her cheeks, reminding her that she was still standing outside by the mailbox. Turning on her heel, she dashed inside and up the three flights of stairs until she reached a door with a crudely drawn sign on it. 'TALLY'S ROOM' was barely visible in the dim light. Throwing open the door and leaping onto her bed, she shook the envelope, spilling it's contents onto her white sheets. Out came a large packet labeled _Arkham Asylum: Patient Biographies_, a smaller packet with the label _Work Schedule: Assistant Thalia_, and three other loose papers.

Picking up the largest item first, Tally thumbed through the long list of patients, muttering to herself occasionally as she briefly read each name.

"The Joker, Dr. Hugo Strange, Black Mask..."

The list was incredibly long and detailed, just as the letter had promised.

Setting that aside for a later time, she picked up her schedule. It was a simple calendar, and three neon colors decorated each page. Each color represented a different part of her job, and the first colored box had a dark red outline. With a start, the girl realized that that would be her first day.

"November 13th," she mumbled, the gears in her mind turning. "That's in four days. I start working at Arkham in four days."

A dazed look filled her eyes as she leaned up against the wall. In four short days, her life would change forever. She would finally be able to escape the place that she had called home for fifteen years, and do something with her life. But that left an important question. Where would home be? Thalia recalled the letter saying that he could live at the Asylum if she wished, but who would want to willingly live at a mental institution?

A tired sigh escapes her lips. She would have to figure that out soon, for the Asylum asked for her to return the new forms back immediately. Which led to the few remaining papers that lay scattered on her bed. Sitting cross-legged, she gathered the papers in her hands. The top one was a medical release form, something Tally could easily fill out herself. The next was the sheet for the room and board option, something the girl was still unsure about. The last form made her eyes close tightly in disappointment. It was a parental consent form.

She had hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with one of these offending forms, but she appeared to be out of luck. The forms needed to be filled out and returned immediately if she wanted the position, something that Tally wanted very desperately. She needed to get those forms signed.

Gathering her courage, she grasped the papers tightly in her hand and left the comfort of her room, setting out to reach her destination on the far side of the orphanage.

Along the way, she began to think about living at Arkham. It seemed like a good option, especially with her current living conditions being what they were. However, she felt an obligation to stay in the place that she had grown up in, and she felt equally responsible for the other children that lived with her. A grim smile graced her lips as she thought about the others. They were all tucked away in their beds, hopefully all dreaming pleasantly by now. If she left, who else would protect them?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the dark figure in the hallway until the collided.

"Oh, goodness me," came a worn, comforting British accent. "Dearie, you really must watch where it is you're going."

"I'm sorry Eliza," giggled the girl with a sheepish grin. "I was a little caught up in my own head and didn't see you there. Have you gotten shorter?."

Eliza put her hands on her round hips and gave a tired sigh. "If I had the strength I'd smack you for that remark."

The grin died from Tally's lips. "He's back, isn't he?"

Eliza's silence was the only confirmation she received.

"What's he done this time?" Tally asked, her voice steeling a bit.

"Tally," began the older woman, only to be cut off by her companion.

"No, Eliza, what did he do? Where did he hit you?"

When the woman didn't answer, the younger of the two rolled her eyes and grabbed Eliza's wrist, dragging her down the hall and up a flight of stairs. Walking farther down another dimly lit hallway, the two reached a dingy little kitchen. Tally placed her forms on the grimy counter and pushed Eliza onto the nearby stool, motioning for her to sit still.

Turning her back to Eliza, the girl moved to the ice box and pulled open its little door, searching for an ice pack. Eliza smiled softly at her back, and turned her attention the the papers on the counter. She gasped in shock once she realized what the forms meant.

"Tally," she breathed. "They've. You're. You've, you've been accepted."

Tally walked back to the counter with a happy grin on her face. Handing the light blue packet to Eliza, she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, 'Liza, it's so great! The letter said that the board looked past my age because of the recommendations from my teachers. If I get these forms filled out and returned, I can start on the thirteenth."

Eliza smiled warmly at the girl in front of her, then pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. The ice pack was pressed to her right cheek, evidence that she had been hit across the face. Before Tally could dwell on that fact and ask for an explanation, Eliza chuckled softly.

"My, you've grown up so fast," she cooed. "It seems like just yesterday that I was teaching you to walk, and today," she paused, placed the ice pack on the counter, stood up, and held open her arms. Tally rushed into the embrace, glad for the provided warmth. "Today," continued Eliza's muffled voice, "you've gotten a job. An actual job! Sixteen years have gone by so fast. Oh, Tally, I'm so proud of you."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in the teen's head, for she leaned back and said excitedly, "You've been more of a parent or a guardian than he ever has. So that means you can sign these forms for me! I need the signature of an adult, of a caregiver. That's you Eliza!"

The woman only sighed and shook her head sadly. She took Tally's face in her hands, her thumbs running the smooth skin just under the girl's eyes.

"Thalia," she whispered. Tally looked down. Eliza only used her full name when she wanted to get a point across. "You know very well that I can't do that for you. Not for something this big. The folks down at Arkham probably know that he's your legal guardian, not some little old lady like me. I'm afraid that you'll need his permission for this." She sighed again. "Look me in the eyes, child."

Tally complied.

"I wish that I could do this for you, I really do. But if you want this job as badly as I know that you do, you'll have to go ask him yourself."

Eliza gathered the girl in her arms again, kissing her hair when Tally buried her head into her shoulder.

Leaning back so that she could look her caregiver in the eyes, the young girl smiled fondly. Ever so gently, she lifted a hand and placed it on Eliza's swollen cheek. Even in the dim light provided, Tally could see the bruising, along with the dried blood that decorated the older lady's cheekbone.

"Oh Eliza," murmured Tally. "What has he done to you?"

The woman in question closed her eyes tightly for a brief moment before sighing dejectedly. Moving out of Tally's grip, she resumed her seat at the counter, the girl taking up the seat next to her. Drawing aimless circles in the counter's thin coating of dust, Eliza remained silent for a minute before mumbling a few words.

"He came back drunk again."

Tally's eyelids fluttered closed as she remembered the last time he had come back in that state. People had gotten hurt, but he was still allowed back.

"You'd think that with all of the charities in Gotham that Bruce Wayne supports, he'd have the resources to buy this place from him," scoffed Tally. "I mean, anything, anything at all would help at this point."

Eliza turned and looked at Tally. The girl raised her hands in a gesture of defense as she stood up.

"I know, I know, be grateful for all that Mr. Wayne has done for the city, blah, blah, blah. It's just a thought."

Grabbing her papers from the counter, he gave Eliza one last hug before slowly backing out the door.

"I'm going to go try my luck with Mr. Essex. Maybe he's sobered up a bit."

With that, she was gone.


End file.
